Beyblade Extreme Truth or Dare
by SpyWolf8
Summary: I don't really know how to summarise this, it's pretty much just Truth or dare. Rating may change over time.
1. Starting Off

**Hey guys! The characters in this story are Gingka, Yu, Tsubasa, Kenta, Madoka Hikaru, Kyoya and Benkei.**

7 bladers and Madoka sit ( they're in chairs) there, unconscious until Gingka and Kyoya woke up. "Finally, I had to wait for 4 hours for at least someone to wake up."

"Where am I?" Kyoya askes while rubbing his eyes.

"You're in the BBETOD room. Also known as the Beyblade Extreme Truth or Dare room," I answer with a smirk on my face. Gingka and Kyoya sat in the chairs they were tied in and looked around.

"Hey Kyoya, do you know why where tied to a chair? And why are all of these bladers knocked out?" Gingka questioned. Before Kyoya could answer, Madoka and Yu woke up (also tied to chairs).

"Huh? Why am I tied to a chair!" Yu asked panicking. While Madoka, Kyoya, Yu and Gingka struggled to get out of the chairs, the rest of the blader that _were_ unconscious woke up.(Hikaru, Kenta, Benkei and Tsubasa). They just sat there and stared at me, but I was too busy laughing at them to notice.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sorry guys, I had to end it because I don't have any truths or dares for them. So please review me some truths or dares**


	2. The Truths and Dares Begin!

**Hey people I'm back! ****J**** . I want to say thanks to all the people who reviewed and gave me a few truths or dares for the rest of this story. Yay I can finish the chapters!**

"Ok. Guess what guys! I got some truths and dares just for you 8." I shout. The others just sat there tied up. I bring in the guards to untie the bladers *maybe untying them will make them more enthusiastic* I thought. The bladers get untied and all of them sprint to the door hoping to get out of the mess they were in. "Youngest first."

"It is not Yu," Gingka struggles trying to get out first.

"Guys your not going to get out because the door is locked," I say giggling to myself.

"So we're stuck in here forever?" Yu asked anxiously.

"No way. Now sit down everyone. Time to start with… The truths (evil smile)," I reply, obviously they listened.

"Before we start, when answering the truths you have to sit in this chair, it knows if you're lying or not. The first truth is for Kenta."

(Kenta sits on the chair)

"Alright Kenta. From BeybladerPrincess11- Have you ever felt left out or abandoned?" I ask.

"Well no I haven't." The chair didn't zap him so he was telling the truth.

"Interesting… Next truth is for Yu." Yu runs to the chair.

"Ready Yu?"

"Yep."

"Ok. Again from BeybladerPrincess11- If you and Tsubasa's eagle were alone in a locked closet, and you had a knife in your pocket, what would you do?" I ask waiting for Yu's answer

"Well um, I would carve things in the walls if I get bored and I wouldn't hurt Tsubasa's eagle, so that's it really." No zaps means a truthful answer.

"Next truth is for Gingka. From yurian- who would you rather date, Sora or Masamune?" I ask trying not to laugh. Gingka sits in the chair.

"Well… (blushes) Masamune" he says with his face glowing red. Everyone was silent until Yu started rolling around on the floor laughing his cute laughs.

"A Truth for Yu. From DragonEmpress2012- why are you so adorable?" Yu walks to the chair still laughing and sits down. 3 minutes past by and Yu had finally calmed down.

"Well, I don't know, I think it's in my nature." Yu answers holding back more laughs. He hopped of the chair and ran back.

"Ok moving on to the daresJ ," I say smirking. This caused everyone (except Yu) to turn pale.

"The fist dare is for Madoka. From BeybladerPrincess11-spoon-feed a bowl of apple sauce to Gingka." I read. I give a bowl of apple sauce to Madoka with a spoon. She walks over to Gingka, both of them blushing and starts spoon-feeding Gingka. He acts like a baby and accidentally flicks the rest of the apple sauce in Madoka's hair. Everyone starts laughing, even Tsubasa and Kyoya were laughing.

"That was hilarious!" I say in the middle of laughing.

"Next dare is for Yu. From Epic timelady Twright- Make an impression of Kyoya." I giggle trying to hold back laughs from the dare before.

"An impression… Uh… ROAR! I'm a lion! I'm super strong and right now I want to battle Gingka because I always do! Me and my Leone can beat anyone! I'm super bossy so go away kid! And… That's all I got." Yu shouts, trying to make an impression of kyoya.

"Hey! Is that really how you think of me you brat!" Growled kyoya, chasing Yu around about to strangle him.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I would like to say a big thanks to BeybladerPrincess11 and DragonEmpress2012 for helping me out a lot. Even though all the people who reviewed me helped out these guys gave me heaps of support****J****.**


	3. Electric Shock and Nosebleeds

**I know it's been a long time since I've written a chapter for this but I'll make it up to you all that like this story by writing at least 3 chapters this week. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Welcome back to BBETOD!" I scream into the microphone. "Today, we have some new guests! Please welcome, Masamune, Nile, Ryo, Sophie and Ryuga." The five bladers walked in, Nile running towards Kyoya as soon as he had seen him.

"Let's start with some truths. For Yu from Black Angel Butterfly- If you had to choose between ice-cream and beybattling, which would it be?" He sat in the chair, thinking about it for a bit when suddenly he screamed "BEYBATTLING! Because there are a lot of different yummy foods to eat then just ice-cream."

"Does that mean you don't want any more ice-cream?" Tsubasa asked.

"No, I still want lots of ice-cream," Yu replied.

"Dang it," Tsubasa whispered under his breath

"Next truth is for Kyoya," I say as Kyoya walked over to the chair with an 'I'm going to kill someone' look.

"From DragonEmpress2012- do you have a crush on anyone?" I read from the note.

"No..." Just then, a huge electric shock came from the chair and electrocutes Kyoya.

"YES! I DO HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE!" He screams, then the electricity stops leaving Kyoya bleeding in some places and panting painfully.

"Who?" I ask.

"What!? You didn't say that before!" He said, he then got another huge shock from the chair.

"Fine," I say "Go sit back down." The electricity stopped again and Kyoya tried walking over to his chair but collapsed instead. Nile, Benkei, Tsubasa and Gingka rushed over to him. He was still conscious but hardly. Tsubasa and Nile helped him up and steadily walked him back over to his chair.

"Um... Moving on to the dares," I say, getting glares from the bladders.

"For Madoka and Hikaru from DragonEmpress2012- sing trick and treat by volcaloid with Madoka wearing a sexy witch costume and hikaru wearing a sexy vampire costume." The two girls get into their costumes and the trick and treat music stars to play. (watch the video if you want to know what the song sounds like because I couldn't be bothered to write down the actual song). When they'd finished singing Kyoya and Tsubasa had fallen off of their chairs from nosebleeds and Gingka was drooling. Tsubasa got a tissue for both him and Kyoya to wipe up their noses.

"Good job girls. Next is for Tsubasa from Epic timelady TWright- Throw water balloons at everyone, but each balloon contains different things." I hand Tsubasa a bucket of water balloons, about 23 in it. He threw the first one at Gingka. Golden Syrup splattered all down his shirt. The next one went to Nile. Green slime went through his hair. Sophie got the next one all over her leg which was melted chocolate. The 4th on went to Kyoya which was pink paint which went all through his hair and on his shirt. This kept going on until all of the balloons were gone. Kyoya was completely covered in pink, purple and yellow paint; even I got hit with a balloon.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Wolfy is out!**


	4. Oh Snap!

**Me- hey guys! Here is another chapter of BBETOD, there is a few swear words in this coming from Kyoya.**

**Nile- Kyoya always swears.**

**Me- I know but I'm just warning some people, now say the disclaimer!**

**Nile- SpyWolf8 doesn't own Beyblade or the characters except herself.**

**Me- At least you didn't argue with me.**

* * *

"We're back with a lot of truths and dares!" I shout.

"NOOOO!" All the bladers scream. I grab a pile of cards with the truths and dares on them.

"First up, truths. For Nile." Nile walked over to the chair hoping that the question wasn't a really embarrassing question.

"From random-creeper- do you think Masamune is an idiot?"

"What... That's it? Well yes, I do think Masamune is an idiot." Nile said.

"Next for Hikaru from random-creeper." Hikaru walked up to the chair and sat down.

"Would you do a lap dance for Gingka's dad?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"WHAT?! No way!" She yelled in shock. She didn't get electrocuted so she was telling the truth.

"Ok, so I've looked at the dares and thought that they are better than truths (No offense. But just admit that dares are better.) so we're moving on to dares," everyone gulped.

"Dare #1! For Kyoya from MoonBlazer- Tell Yu and Kenta how babies are made," I say. Yu and Kenta walk over to Kyoya sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Um... Well... A girl and a guy that love each other... well, you know do 'it'," Kyoya started.

"You're saying that like I'm supposed to know what 'it' means," Yu said completely confused.

"God... 'It' means sex." Kyoya said.

"What's sex?" Asked Kenta

"Sex is where a guy puts his di...I mean, private part into a girls private part, then this white stuff comes out of the guys private part and into the girl, then the white stuff... You know what; I think you've heard enough." Kyoya said laughing sheepishly. Yu and Kenta nearly fainted from what they'd heard.

"Hahahaha! Ok moving on for Nile from animelover- hit Gingka," I say. It was all pretty simple for Nile; he just walked over to Gingka and whacked him in the spot no boys like to be hit (if you know what I mean). Gingka fell to the floor holding his crotch and screaming in pain.

"She said hit, not punch!" Gingka shouted.

"What's the difference?" Nile said.

"Yeah Gingka! What's the difference?" I copy, "Anyway, moving on, for Tsubasa and Kyoya from random-creeper- make-out for 5 minutes." The two boys blush as I say that.

"No way am I ever FUCKING DOING THAT!" Kyoya shouted nearly as red as Gingka's hair.

"Fine then, if you don't, I'll electrocute you again." I threaten him.

"Um... Did I say I won't do it, I meant I will," he said nervously going towards Tsubasa, pulling him by the shirt and kissing him, putting his tongue into his mouth. Tsubasa was shocked for a moment, but did the only thing he could do. Kiss back. The tongue battle lasted the 5 minute and they separated as soon as time was up, gasping for air.

"Great job boys. The next dare is for Kyoya from ABTheAwesomist- read fanfictions of you and Gingka, and you and Nile."

'_This is gonna be good'_ I thought. I gave Kyoya my laptop with a story of Gingka and him together, doing you know what (If you know what I mean).

"WHAT THE FUCK! I think I've been fucking scarred for life!' Kyoya was reading the story then moved on to him and Nile.

"Oh god... Ok nothing's happening so far... WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!" Kyoya sprinted to the bathroom and came back out clutching his gut.

"Hahahahahahahaha! I... Can't... Breath!" I say in between laughs. I finally calmed down and read out the next dare.

"Last one for Ryuga from DragonEmpress2012- Hug Kyoya for an hour," I say. Ryuga groaned and walked over to Kyoya and started hugging him.

"Ok guys, that's the end of the show, see you next time on BBETOD! Peace out!" Everyone walks to the rooms they were staying in leaving Ryuga and Kyoya... Still hugging.

* * *

**Me- thanks for reading, please reveiw! Wolf is out!**


	5. Vicious Dogs and a Girlfriend

**Hey guys, here is another chapter! Enjoy. Oh and Happy Easter, even though it was Easter yesterday in Australia.**

* * *

All of the bladers walked to their chairs.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to BBETOD. Today we're gonna cut to the chase and start with some truths!" I say wanting to skip the boring introduction and move on to the embarrassing yet exciting parts.

"First up!" I have a look at the card.

'_This should be interesting'_ I thought.

"For Ryuga." Ryuga groaned and sat down in the chair.

"From Fallenbey- Do you have a crush on anyone?" I read from the card and then started smirking at Ryuga. He didn't want to get zapped... Well, electrocuted. H thought about what he should say, everyone looked at him waiting for him to answer.

"Well. I might like someone and I could tell you, but if I don't want to, then I don't have to," He said simply. He didn't even get electrocuted. I had to give him credit for the smart answer but instead, I pushed a button which electrocuted him for not giving a proper answer. He screamed in pain. It reminded me of when Kyoya lied and got electrocuted.

"FINE! I DID BUT I DON"T ANYMORE!" He shouted. The chair stopped it's electrocution and Ryuga stood up shakily and limped back to his seat.

"Oh Ryuga. I'm not as stupid as you think." I say as Ryuga growled.

"Next truth will be for Gingka." Gingka walked over to the chair sitting down.

"From yurian- would you rather date Sora or Masamune?"

"Um... *blushes* S-Sora." He said blushing. I was expecting him to say Masamune, but he was telling the truth. He sat back down in his seat, his face as red as his own hair.

"...Ok for the next... Um... Truth with be for... uh... Actually, let's move onto dares," I say completely shocked at what Gingka had said before. I snapped back to action and read the card.

"For Kyoya from KazarinaIceAngel12- run around the neighbourhood screaming your head off." Since the show was on at night, it was only two more hours til midnight. After two hours, I put a band on Kyoya's wrist so he couldn't go too far out, and if he did try and escape he will be electrocuted. He went outside to the nearest street.

"WAKE UP PEOPLZ! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED!" He shouted as loud as he could. Shouts from people's houses were heard, a few people through some things out the window at him and some people let their dogs off of their leads to chase him. Big Pit-bulls and German Shepherds started to chase after him.

"Oh, holy shit." Kyoya sprinted as fast as he could back to the studio, the dogs barking and growling at him. He ran towards the studio doors quickly opening them then shutting them before the dogs could get in. Panting, he sat back down in his seat completely exhausted. Everyone was on the floor laughing their heads off, even me! He then just realised he was on a big screen behind me, we saw everything. I finally calmed down and continued with the dares.

"That was hilarious. Anyway, on with the dares. For Ryuga from random-creeper- dress up like Bowser from Mario Kart." Ryuga blushed as I gave him the Bowser costume. He went into the boys toilets and got changed. He came out as the big half turtle half dinosaur, the one, the only, Bowser! Everyone cracked up except for Kyoya and Tsubasa, they just snorted.

"Alright," I say, "Now dance to Caramelldansen!" Ryuga was furious. I put on the Caramelldansen song and he started dancing to it. This made everyone laugh, even Tsubasa and Kyoya this time.

"Hahahahahaha! That was great Ryuga! Next dare is for Ryuga from MyCorruptKindness- Do the Harlem Shake." The music came on and Ryuga started dancing (again).

Song- "Do the Harlem Shake!" Everyone started dancing at that part. Kyoya, Gingka and Nile had their shirts of, Ryuga still with his Bowser costume on and the rest just dancing. Even I started dancing, and since I recorded it, I put it on YouTube.

"That was awesome guys!" I shout.

"Yeah I want to do it again! By the way, when can we watch it?" Yu asked.

"Now!" I say pressing a button which makes the video come on. Nile, Gingka and Kyoya put their shirts back on and sat down with everyone else.

"Ok, the last dare for today is for Kyoya from animelover- kiss Hikaru on the lips and then..." I gestured Kyoya to come over to me. He came over and I told him what to do next. He walked back over to Hikaru and pressed his lips against hers. He didn't ask for permission, he just slid his tongue into her mouth. After about two minutes he broke the kiss then asked "Will you go out with me?" Hikaru was shocked for a moment then she smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not," She said.

"Oh come on," He said, pleading her.

"Fine." With that, the kissed once more and Kyoya sat back down in his seat.

"Thanks for watching. That's the end of today's show. Goodnight.

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. Hpe you Enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
